


I Want The Guts and Glory

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, D/s relationship, M/M, Porn with Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: They warned him about Sebastian Aho. They should have warned him about Teräväinen.
Relationships: Rod Brind’amour/Teuvo Teravainen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	I Want The Guts and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Standard rpf disclaimer: not real, no offended intended, if you know these people walk away

Teuvo is as rigorous about his post game work out as Rod was back in the day and he’s sitting in his office, home game losses still smarting after all these years and Rod’s not surprised when his door opens, Teuvo walking in and Rod’s seen the pictures from when he was drafted, he’s gotten older and more solid but not much bigger. Rod doesn’t acknowledge him though, not verbally, just raises an eyebrow and Teuvo locks the door behind him, looks up at him through his lashes and then strips down, setting his clothes in a pile on the floor.

Rod stands, “They warned me about Aho, y’know. They should have warned me about you.”

Teuvo bites his lip and looks up at him, “Is that a complaint, _sir_?”

And Rod would love to pretend that subtle little quirk of Teuvo’s mouth and the way he drawls “sir.” doesn’t go straight to Rod’s dick but he’s not in the business of lying to himself and he adjusts himself in his suit pants and he walks over to Teuvo, unzipping his fly and giving himself a few strokes.

He’s not going to pretend this might not backfire on him one day but he defies anyone to take a look at Teuvo Teräväinen on his knees and make a different choice. He gets his fingers in his hair, fine blond strands still damp and he tugs, Teuvo’s mouth falling open and Rod feeds him his cock.

It’s interesting that Teuvo would come for this now, when he’d kept them in the game almost single handed. He hadn’t been prepared, at the beginning of this, for just how well Teuvo knew how to use that little quirk of his lips and downcast eyes and the way they made you want to put him on his knees and keep him there.

Hadn’t been expecting the look of pity Sami Kapanen had given him but in retrospect he should have, Timonen would have been just Teuvo’s type. His hips roll forward, his cock pushing deeper into Teuvo’s waiting mouth and he swears he doesn’t have a gag reflex. Wonders as he often has, just how many men just like him have put Teuvo on his knees like this. Rod groans, Teuvo’s mouth warm around his dick and the hand in his hair tightens and he fucks Teuvo’s mouth.

Teuvo’s hands are folded behind his back and he’s just taking what Rod gives him, until he’s pushing Teuvo’s head until he’s practically swallowing around the root of his cock and he groans, his legs shaking, biting off a curse at the building pressure in his gut.

“Fuck you’re a picture.”, he murmurs and Teuvo groans, the vibrations humming up Rod’s cock and he chuckles lights, “That’s what you want, someone to mess you up, just _ruin_ you.”

Teuvo’s looking up at him and there are tears at his lashes and Rod is _not_ stupid enough to take that photo but he know exactly where his phone is and in one of those moments of weakness that he can only explain as the way his brain shorts out when faced with the perfect suction of Teuvo’s mouth he absolutely _considers_ it. 

And Rod’s grasp of things like consequences has always faded first in the face of Teuvo’s demure innocence, he’s not stupid enough to believe he’s a virgin but he can see the appeal in pretending. The curl in his gut is only getting stronger, the electric shivers down his spine as he comes, holding Teuvo’s head in place so he swallows and Teuvo opens his eyes slowly as Rod pulls away.

Rod takes a moment, takes in the sight, Teuvo’s hard cock curving against his stomach and his lips fucked red. And he motions for Teuvo to stand, lays him out on his desk like a present and rolls up his sleeves. Wraps his hand around Teuvo’s leaking cock slowly and strokes him, Teuvo groans, hips arching in Rod’s touch and he squirms. Rod’s not quite praising his game as he runs his mouth but he tells Teuvo they may have lost but Teuvo deserves a reward. And if wanting Rod to put him on his knees is supplication, then this, Rod’s hand on his cock and his mouth dragging over pulse points is the reward Teuvo also never asks for.

He plays his game and gives himself over to Rod and Rod reward him and punishes him as needed. Sometimes he’ll fuck until he knows he’ll walk a little more gingerly, sometimes it’s the palm of his hand bruising his ass red, sometimes the sharp leather crack of a belt until his legs shake and sometimes it’s this, Rod’s hand stripping his cock, slick with precome as he quivers under him and Teuvo’s back arches up, little breathy moans getting louder.

There’s a flush spreading up his chest, up his neck and over those pale cheeks, his hair pasted to his forehead and Rod bites under his collarbone where no one will ever see it. He’s never asked if he thinks the room knows.

He’s sure Aho knows, he’s far too canny for his own good, the reason everyone warned him away from a player like that but he drinks Teuvo’s moans and can’t seem to find it in him to care. He’s conceded since they started this after the playoff loss that Teuvo Teräväinen will probably be the ruin of him.

He’s never been much for pretty lies and as Teuvo quivers under him, coming undone under Rod’s touch he lowers his mouth to his ear, nips and whispers, “You’re going to send me to hell, won’t you.”

Teuvo, the little shit, just smiles and Rod knows the next time Teuvo walks into his office after a game they’ll do the whole thing because Rod’s hooked on it, on the way Teuvo gives himself over like Rod is the only one who can take him apart and put him back together like he needs.


End file.
